


Tea for the Heart

by ComposerEgg



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: “There’s still time to be saved.” Jon says, to the empty office air. “You don’t have to do this alone.”There’s no response. Of course there isn’t. Martin isn’t here. Sure, this is his office, and that chair is swaying slightly, but he’s not really here. He’s there. Away.Isolated by the Lonely, wrapped in the concealing fog that blinds Jon’s Eye.But he speaks anyway, and hopes that Martin hears.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Tea for the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by the wonderful [Jay](https://enoughofabastardtobeworthknowing.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :D
> 
> The prompt: ❛ there’s still time to be saved ❜ tma, go wild o uo
> 
> You can find this on Tumblr [here](https://composeregg.tumblr.com/post/188798832423/theres-still-time-to-be-saved-tma-go-wild)

“There’s still time to be saved.” Jon says, to the empty office air. “You don’t have to do this alone.”

There’s no response. Of course there isn’t. Martin isn’t _here_. Sure, this is his office, and that chair is swaying slightly, but he’s not really here. He’s _there_. Away. 

Isolated by the Lonely, wrapped in the concealing fog that blinds Jon’s Eye.

But he speaks anyway, and hopes that Martin hears.

“I’m here for you. If you want to talk. I know you _don’t_,” he sighs. “I know that Peter is trying to isolate you. That it’s somehow important for his world-saving _plan_, but it--it doesn’t sit right with me, honestly.”

He’s leaning against the desk, not quite looking at where he _Knows_ Martin is, separated by a fuzzy divide.

“I trust you. I trust that you know what you’re doing, Martin, but...” He takes a moment, forcing the words off his tongue, past his lips. “The truth is, I miss you.”

Silence.

“I was an asshole to you, I know. And--I’m sorry. I’m sorry for how I treated you. I’m not a nice person, and you--You deserve better. But I’m here, if you want someone to talk to.”

He wishes he could _See_ Martin’s face. See if he were annoyed, or wavering with indecision. He’s always had an expressive face. Something Jon’s appreciated through the years. Easy enough to read, making it easy for Jon to parse the meaning. He’s never been good at that, before, but... Just before the Unknowing, he’d _understood _Martin, better than he’d done with anyone--Georgie being the exception--before. 

“I-- Martin, I--” _I love you, I need you here with me so desperately my heart aches. I wish I could see your face. I wish I could hear your voice. I wish you were here, I wish we could talk like we used to._

_“_I don’t think I ever thanked you for making me tea, so-- Thank you. Maybe in the future you can show me how you make it, because I haven’t been able to recreate it.” It sounds ridiculous, as the words cross past his lips, but he doesn’t know how to explain it. How to say that the tea appearing on his desk every day became a fixed point in his life. Something steady, something he could predict. Something that’s been missing for just as long as Martin. 

There’s still no reply, and it’s silly, but... He’d hoped. No more words come to him though, nothing springs forth to say. He wishes Martin were here, because that’d give him the courage to speak. But that’s the entire problem. He’s _not_ here.

So Jon leaves, letting the office sit not-quite-empty. It feels like giving up. Like he’s lost half his heart, Forsaking it as he walks through the door.

Maybe Martin doesn’t want him anymore.

(The tea that waits for him on his desk the next morning, hot and fresh, tells him otherwise though. 

As he drinks it, a few loose pieces in his chest slot back into place.)

**Author's Note:**

> So NaNoWriMo is going well! There's a cat half on my keyboard right now
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you liked it pls drop me a comment below, I love feedback!!!
> 
> [prompt-list here! If you want to send one in you can!](https://composeregg.tumblr.com/post/188770875363/)
> 
> [For statements about transformative works based on mine and concrit, check out my profile page linked here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/profile)  
(summary: I love it all)


End file.
